Gaius' apprentice
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After being introduced to Merlin, Arthur comes up with a plan to get what he wants. AU. Please R&R


**I don't own ****Merlin. (Sadly.)**

**Just something that popped into my head. Let me k****now what you think.**

**Warning: Malexmale. **

**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made :) **

* * *

><p>Arthur was running about on the field, he was halfway through training for his rugby match that was coming up. His mate Lancelot went down, hurting his ankle. Arthur stopped what he was doing when he saw, instead of Gaius, a skinny lad who looked about his age with short black hair. He bent down and help Lancelot up and threw Lancelot's arm over his shoulders and directed him to lean on him as he helped Lancelot off the field.<p>

Gwaine jogged up to Arthur and saw that Arthur was watching Lancelot being treated by the new lad. "Who is he?"

"That Arthur is Gaius' apprentice. It's his nephew Merlin. After passing his degree at his other school, he came over here and Gaius had a word with your father and your father hired him. Whilst he's learning, he takes care of the minor things if Gaius is too busy."

"How do you know so much?"

"I asked him to tell me all about him and once he did I flirted with him and asked him out."

"What did he say?"

"He said no. He said that he was flattered and everything but he prefers blonds."

Arthur got a big smile on his face. "That's alright then because I prefer brunets."

"Then why did you turn me down."

"Because you don't look like him." Arthur said pointing in the direction where Merlin was kneeling in front of Lancelot. Gwaine chuckled and shook his head an jogged away to carry on training. Arthur was that busy looking at Merlin that he didn't hear Percival yell, "heads up." nor did he see Percival throw the ball his way until it was too late, hitting Arthur in the side of his face. Arthur dropped to the floor and Percival shouting his name was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

When Arthur came to he slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone fussing around him, Merlin leaning right over him his face inches away from his own. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked, voice full of concern. "I am now." Arthur said, giving Merlin a sexy smile. Merlin blushed and pulled back. "You haven't got a cut or anything from where the ball caught you so you should be fine, just a bad headache."

Percival moved forward and pulled Arthur to his feet. "I'm sorry mate. I shouted out to you but couldn't have heard me."

"That's alright mate."

* * *

><p>Two days later Arthur went limping into his dorm. Gwaine seeing him and the blood that stained his jeans, stood up and went to help him sit down but Arthur stopped him. "I can't sit down."<p>

"What have you done?"

"Do you know in the work shop, that bench with the sharp edge?"

"Yeah."

"I edged my way past there and have cut all my leg. I'm about to go and see Merlin to sort it out for me because Gaius isn't in today."

"You doing that to you leg, especially there. That's dangerous territory."

"Tell me about it. But I have to drop my jeans for Merlin, his head being where it will be it's going to hard to think of anything else but what he could be doing instead of seeing to my cut."

"You want me to help you into the room where Merlin is so you can play on it and make it seem worse then it is?"

"Of course."

Merlin opened his door and seeing Arthur being held up by Gwaine quickly got on the other side of Arthur and helped him inside. "Arthur what happened?"

"He was in the workshop." they both went to lower Arthur to sit on the bed but Arthur yelled out. "AH. can't sit down." Merlin and Gwaine leaned Arthur against the bed and Gwaine left them to it.

"I'm going to have to take your jeans off."

"That's fine." Merlin undone Arthur's jeans and slowly pulled them down revealing Arthur's injury. "I am going to have to clean all the blood off before I can treat your injury."

"Okay."

Merlin got a bowl of warm water and some cotton wool, gently dabbing Arthur's leg. Arthur looked down and saw that Merlin kept looking at the bulge in his boxer briefs in time with looking at Arthur's leg. He also noticed the odd angle Merlin's arm was in as he was seeing to his leg. "Merlin, don't hold your arm like that, it will start to ache quickly, if your arm catches my dick it doesn't matter."

Merlin looked up and nodded. "Sorry if I do."

Arthur stood and watched Merlin clean all the blood away, his arm catching Arthur's cock every now and then, making him hard. _Any minute now._ Arthur thought.

"OI." Merlin stood up and faced Arthur who saw the angry look on Merlin's face. "This is fake blood. There's fuck all wrong with you."

"I had to be with you some way."

"Why?"

"I like you Merlin. I want to be with you. I would have thought that you would know that. For the last two days we have done nothing but flirt and you have always walked away leaving me wanting more."

Merlin smirked. "Why come in with a fake injury, making Gwaine believe it was real. You could have just come in and asked me."

"Gwaine would have gave it away with his face and I bottled asking you. What do you say?"

"I say yes." Merlin said before crashing his lips on to Arthur's. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and roamed his hands down Merlin's back and came to a stop on Merlin's arse. Merlin pulled back and locked the door before undoing his own jeans and pulled them off along with his Boxer shorts. Arthur, seeing this did the same and once both naked, Merlin jumped onto the bed and Arthur laid on top of him, resuming their kissing. Arthur roamed his hand down and took hold of Merlin's cock, he lathered his fingers with precum and started to probe Merlin's entrance to prepare him.

"Now Arthur." Arthur removed his fingers and sheathed himself inside of Merlin. "Oh Arthur."

"Merlin." Arthur moaned as he started to thrust faster and pumped Merlin's cock vigorously in time with his thrusts. Merlin screamed out Arthur's name as he came spilling all on to their stomachs, Arthur following a few seconds later inside of Merlin.

Arthur dropped on to Merlin and buried his face in Merlin's neck as he got his breath back. After five minutes of laying like that, Arthur brought his head up. "Will you be my boyfriend Merlin?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur." he answered before bringing Arthur's head down to kiss him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Review? )**


End file.
